100 ways to say 'I Love You'
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: This is a series of one Shot of about 100 chapters worth. So please enjoy all of the cute fluffiness of romance, horror and adventure. Note: Rating will change and will vary as well.


**A/N:** Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story. Read the A/N at the bottom of the chapter thanks.

 **Paring:** SubaruxRem

 **A/N:** Rating T. Setting Re:Zero

A Phone about Us

"Rem." Subaru whispered.

"Y-Yes?" Rem replied.

Subaru moved her hair that covered her right eye and placed his warm hand on her cheek. Rem blushed very hard as she stared into Subaru's eyes. He leaned in only to get interrupted.

"Just what do you think you are doing!?"

This caused Subaru and Rem to scream. They turned their heads and saw Ram standing there with an anger look on her face.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" Ram said.

Subaru just smiled and wrapped his arm around Rem's waist. "Nothing, just holding my best girlfriend in my manly arms." Subaru said as he gave a strong looking pose.

This comment caused Rem to blush deeply. She always feels unease when Subaru gives her complement in front of her sister.

"Really." Ram said narrowing her eyes. "It's seems to me that you two are slaking off on your work."

Subaru and Rem looked at different direction. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really? Well maybe I should report this to Roswell and we'll see how long Subaru will keep his job." Ram said.

This caused the two to freeze with fear. Subaru was about to say something back at her until he saw Ram's face. He sighs with relief but beore he could say something Rem Spoke up.

"It's Rem's fault for causing Subaru to want to kiss Rem." Rem said. "But please don't report Subaru-kun." Rem begged.

Subaru held Rem in his arms. "Hey I'm not going anywhere." Subaru turned to Ram. "You shouldn't say harsh things to people even if you are joking."

"Nee-sama, told Rem a joke. So, Subaru wouldn't leave Rem side. Rem is so happy." Rem said giving Subaru a smile. Then she turned to Ram and gave her a menacing look. "Don't threaten Subaru again. Rem doesn't care if nee-same is Rem nee-sama."

Ram backed away and bowed. "I apologize, I over stepped my boundaries."

Rem removed herself from Subaru and walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. "Rem forgives nee-sama. Rem will still have room for nee-sama."

Ram hugged her sister back and said. "Thank you." She then glared at Subaru who in turn flinched at her glare. Ram let go of Rem and said. "Now if you wanted to fornicate you should wait until night-time."

Rem faced turned red as Subaru stuttered. "W-W-What are you t-talking about." Subaru said.

Ram looked at them and said. "Why are you embarrassed? It's not like we haven't hear you two screaming each other names before buring a night of passion."

Subaru looked at Rem who was blushing up a storm. "Look I don't know what you are talking about. We haven't done anything."

" _AAHH REM! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"_

 _Creak! Creak! Creak!_

" _REM FEELS GOOD TOO! PLEASE DO ME HARDER!"_

 _Creak! Creak! Creak!_

" _AH! I'M CLOSE!"_

 _Creak! Creak! Creak!_

" _REM IS AT HER LIMIT TOO! LET'S GO TOGETHER!"_

 _Creak! Creak! Creak!_

" _REM!"_

" _SUBARU-KUN!"_

" _ **AAAHHH!"**_

" _*Huff* *Huff* I love you Rem."_

" _*Hah* *hah* Rem loves Subaru-kun too."_

 _Click._

Rem just covered her face with her hands and said. "Rem makes embarrassing noise during sex."

Subaru on the other hand. "WHAT THE HELL? WHEN DID YOU RECORD THAT!? AND ON WHAT!?"

Rem held up Subaru's phone. "It's seems this metia not only have the power to freeze time but to record sounds as well." Ram closed the phone and started to run off.

"I'M GING TO KILL YOU RAM!" Subaru yelled as he started to run off after Ram.

"Wait Subaru-kun." Rem said as she grabbed Subaru.

"REM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I HAVE TO GET THAT BACK BEFORE EVERYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT IT!"

"Leave Nee-sama alone." Rem said.

"But the phone. What is going to happen if everyone finds out? We have to get it back." Subaru said.

"But if Nee-sama show's that to everyone then Rem and Subaru-kun don't have to be in secret anymore." Rem said.

"But Rem, you'll be heard…I'll be heard…won't that embarrass you?" He asked.

Rem nodded her head yes. "Yes, but if Subaru-kun is embarrassed alongside Rem, then Rem will be able to handle it." She looked at Subaru beep into his eyes with her calm blue ones. "We'll be embarrassed together and we'll be able to get through it together. Please."

Subaru just looked at Rem. "Oh man." He scratched behind his head and looked at Rem's face. Sighing he decides to listen to Rem. "Alright, we'll be embarrassed together alright."

Rem smiled and gave him a happy look. "Yeah!"

Subaru placed his finger underneath Rem's chin and said. "Now where did we left off?"

Rem leaned in and gave Subaru a kiss on his lips. After about a minute they broke the kiss. "Right there, Rem loves how Subaru kiss Rem's lips."

"Me too Rem."

"I love you Subaru-kun." Rem said giving him a smile.

Subaru looked at Rem and thought that her faces shined just like the day she first laughed with him…

 **The End.**

 **A/N:** Alright so this will be a 100 chapter multi one-shots stories of Subaru and Rem. That's right it's only these two, no one else…well ok maybe I can do others but I'll have to think about it. Now some might actually be multi-parts but we'll see. If you have any request of settings, you would like to see just leave a comment.

Also another think is the ratings for these one shot's will vary from K-M I'll let you know what rating it'll be on top and also what setting it'll be in. (Ex: Modern)

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward for more.

 **TUT OUT^^**


End file.
